


always be my maybe

by nygmobs



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, i really don't know how to tag this one, kinda angsty, no beta we die like men, this is bad lmao but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: they always seem to break up
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	always be my maybe

they broke up a lot it seemed easy right? it wasn't, it wasn't at all for either of them, they were both miserable without being with the other, which was weird for them both, it's probably because they've never felt this way about anyone else they've ever been with before, it was crazy really, and uncharacteristic of them.

jackie felt awful, she thought the same thing that happened with her and michael is happening with her and steven which wasn't right? they were just off again, on again just like her and michael always were and that was it, but she couldn't help but think about it, she just couldn't it bothered her too much not to and bothered her too much to, it was conflicting and confusing.

they both knew they loved one another, loved more than anyone they've dated before, they wouldn't even consider those people they loved 'cause those were just casual flings, something they'd forget in a few years or until they moved on to someone else, that's not what they were, they were so much more than some casual fling they were having, it was more than sleeping with each other, there was something more intimate between them, not like they had before.

even after everything that's happened between them, they always seemed to find a way back to the other, even if they weren't together because there was always something between them whether or not they liked it. 

even at the end when they both were with different people, jackie being with fez and hyde being with sam, there was still that tension between both of them. so they had those casual affairs with each other knowing it was wrong. but they didn't think they could handle breaking it off with who they were with so they could be together because they knew they'd always end up the same and it broke them, so they didn't.

so they stayed with who they were with, jackie with fez and hyde with sam. 

but they'll always have that stupid tension with one another, they'll always be in love with each other, a love they won't have with another person because they were different from other people, other relationships. but it seems they were never meant to stay together, not meant to be at all. and after all, they'll always have the memories, the memories with each other, that's something neither of them would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> really need to try and start writing oneshots with 1000+ words again


End file.
